


Can't Help Falling In Love With You

by shitiboikora



Category: Haikyuu!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, M/M, haikyuu! - Freeform, kurotsuki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitiboikora/pseuds/shitiboikora
Summary: "Uh, hey? Is there a person working here as a singer?" Kuroo asked with his hopes up.The beautiful man in front of him whose hands were busy drying off the newly washed drinking glasses tilted his head."I'm sorry but we don't employ performers. The customers, however, are the one doing the singing freely." He lips motioned towards the karaoke at the far left of the bar. "We have those types of customers who come by and go rarely."





	Can't Help Falling In Love With You

 

 

_Ah. There it is. **Again.**_

 

Kuroo Tetsurou sighed, as he leans back on his seat while listening at the song being sung 3 blocks away from his cafe. He brings the warm cup of coffee in front of him so he could sip from it. He closes his eyes as he let the music fill his ears.

_Shall I stay?_

_Would it be a sin?_

_For I can't help_

_Falling in love with you_

Kuroo hums along with the next line. He sips his coffee once more before receiving a text message from his best friend, Bokuto.

 

**_From: Bokuto Koutarou_ **

**_hei_ **

**_From: Bokuto Koutarou_ **

**_treat me cofi plz_ **

**_From: Bokuto Koutarou_ **

**_omw_ **

 

And before Kuroo could reply, the song ended in a flash. He couldn't feel anything else but disappointment. _It was just getting good!_ His forehead creased and he drummed his fingers on the table.

"Hey bro! What's up!" Bokuto came chiming into his vision.

Kuroo threw his bro a nasty glare. "You made me lose focus bro, damn it. I was listening to something but then your annoying texts distracted me."

Bokuto let out a hearty laugh. "But why the fuck are you listening all the way from your cafe? You could've just walked your ass off to that place in minutes." His eyebrows shot up and wiggled. "So I could get my free coffee any time."

"Even though you're my best friend Bo, you still need to pay." Kuroo stood up and lightly punched his best friend on the chest. He gave the empty cup of coffee to Yachi, his employee. A bit clumsy, but a very sweet girl.

"Yacchan, Bo and I are going to go out for a while. Please watch the cafe for a while?" He said at the blonde cinnamon roll.

"Y-Yes, Kuroo-san!" Yachi waved them goodbye before going back to washing the dishes.

As they walked out the cafe, it has been on Kuroo's mind to go to the bar and check it out, but he would always completely forget about it. It's been also a week since he started hearing that wonderful singing voice coming from the bar. That one particular voice that enchanted him would be always heard around 5:00 PM in the afternoon, and after singing 2-3 songs, would stop around 5:30 PM. That's why its now a habit of his to make himself a cuppa and sit beside the cafe window. 

"You think it's a regular performer there, Bo?" He asked. Bokuto looked at him and smirked, "Why? You want to get inside their pants?"

He shoved Bokuto away. "You're such a goddamn perv." 

They stopped on their tracks and looked up at the signage above the place. A neon yellow lined with blue broder text, West Soul. Bokuto pulled the glass door and motioned him to go in first. The red carpeted floor suited the place's ambiance very well. Black chairs and tables were neatly arranged and the lights glowed softly. On their right, was a large bar counter filled with beverages. In the other side, a man with stunningly beautiful emerald eyes welcomed them.

"Almost to evening to you,  _kokyaku-sama._ A table for two I presume?" He greeted gracefully.

Kuroo and Bokuto stood there at the entrance, not knowing what to do. Kuroo elbowed his friend, but his friend elbowed him back at the ribs which made Kuroo double over.

"Damn it Bokuto!" He hissed. Kuroo walked over the counter and sat at the hgih chairs provided. Bokuto followed behind him silently and dragged a chair to sit on.

Kuroo cleared his throat before speaking. "Uh, hey? Is there a person working here as a singer?" Kuroo asked with his hopes up. 

The beautiful man in front of him whose hands were busy drying off the newly washed drinking glasses tilted his head. 

"I'm sorry but we don't employ performers. The customers, however, are the one doing the singing freely." He lips motioned towards the karaoke at the far left of the bar. "We have those types of customers who come by and go rarely."

Kuroo pursed his lips together. His brows meeting. "Though could there be someone who comes by here often and sings for like, 30 minutes or so?"

The man squinted for a bit, as if trying to recall said customer. "Hmm...We have had a lot of customers who goes here often to sing for a good 30 minutes though," he said.

Kuroo wanted to facepalm right now, but it would probably offend the person in front of him. He know believes that the probability of finding that person is now 0.1%. But then his eyes went wide as if he thought of something.

"Was there anyone here who sang Can't Help Falling In Love With You? Like literally, a few minutes ago?!?" He said. 

He saw the man's face brightened up. "Oh, that one. He is kind off a regular here? Actually that's what I heard from the person who works before me. He has a lovely voice too."

Kuroo shivered in delight. Another plus was when the bartender mentioned it was a "he". He could feel excitement well up inside him.

"Can you describe this person please?" Kuroo begged. He saw the bartender shifted his looks from him to someone behind him but he didn't bother looking back since he was ecstatic to learn more about this mystery guy.

"Tall. Like, **_really_** tall. He has blond hair too. Wears glasses, probably working in the music industry, because I've always seen him bringing this guitar case." 

From what Kuroo had heard, he could almost envision the man to be very beautiful. He could feel his heart pounding heart inside his chest and sweat forming into beads, he does not know why but he wants to meet this man as soon as possible.

"And oh--, I think he was the person who just passed by behind you a while ago."

Upon hearing it, Kuroo immediately whipped his head back and got off the chair to run outside. He looked from left to right, but no sign of a blond hair around. Defeated, he went back inside and sat back to his chair.

"You could've at least said that first!" Kuroo facepalmed. He wanted to scream. Wow, its the very first time he felt like this. Is he going crazy? Probably yes. Is he super gay for this mystery dude?  _ **Hell fucking yes.**_

"I'm sorry. At least now you know his profile eh? Come back tomorrow, maybe he'll come by once more, so maybe you'll have the chance to meet this dream boy of yours." The bartender before extending his hands for a handshake. "I'm Akaashi Keiji."

"I'm Kuroo Tetsurou. I own that cafe 3 blocks away from here." He introduced himself as he accepted the handshake. "And this is-- Bo? Are you alright?" He asked his friend whose eyes were glued at Akaashi.

"H-Huh? Oh yeah. Hi, I'm Bokuto Koutarou. I play volleyball, and I love owls. Willyougooutwithme?" Bokuto said.

Akaashi's eyes widened. "W-Well..."

"You retard, we just came in around like, 10 minutes ago and you're hitting at the bartender?" Kuroo snickered. Bokuto blushed. "I'm sorry..."

"That's...okay. I'm just taken aback with...that super honest confession," Akaashi laughed awkwardly, but on his face was a deep blush.

"We'll come by tomorrow, 'Kaashi. And hey, you get free coffee from me so don't be shy to come by at my cafe." Kuroo winked before standing up and dragging his best friend out.

"Let's go lover boy, you'll get to see the apple of your eyes tomorrow, and I'm definitely gonna see mine too," Kuroo said with conviction.

-

Alas, tomorrow came, but he didn't see his dream boy around. He waited for hours, but no blond haired man was in sight. He looked at Akaashi disappointed, while the latter tried to console him. Kuroo dressed up nicely for today but his efforts was stumped.

"Maybe he'll come by tomorrow, Kuroo. He must have a flu today." Bokuto tried to cheer up his best friend. Kuroo nodded, and downed the last bottle of beer before they went home.

-

The day after tomorrow came, and Kuroo was brimming with confidence that he would meet this man today. Bokuto, on the other hand, was already making his moves to have Akaashi's permission to go out with him.

"Bro, he will come today won't he?" Kuroo said, voice coated with a little anxiety. Bokuto patted Kuroo's shoulders in response. "Yes, he will come and you will get your chance now bro."

-

But that chance never came. Kuroo waited for hours, for days, but his blond dream boy never showed up. He is already starting to lose hope, but Akaashi and Bokuto is trying their best to cheer Kuroo up.

It's now a cold, cold Wednesday night, a week since Kuroo had started to wait for this mystery man. He doesn't know if the universe is playing tricks on him or something, but dang it, he is tired of it. He just want to meet this man, go out on a date with him, and probably marry him.

"Bro, I just want to meet him!" Kuroo slurred as he brought the shot glass at his lips and drank that nasty tequila. Akaashi, however was amused by how things are going. 

"But what if you meet him, but he already has a boyfriend?" Akaashi asked. Bokuto gasped and looked at Akaashi. "Baby, you're not supposed to say that." He whispered. Akaashi, upon hearing this endearment tried to hide his embarassment by turning hid back and pretending to stack away the glasses.

"Well that boyfriend better be future me, though." Kuroo laughed aloud, gaining the look of all the other customers inside. Bokuto apologized, and hoisted Kuroo beside him. "I'll be taking him home, Akaashi. We'll pay the bill tomorrow."

"Bro, I just want to meet him so bad," Kuroo said with conviction. Bokuto pulled the glass door so they could exit the place, but Kuroo's weight was too much. As the glass door closed, Kuroo bumped into someone who is trying to enter West Soul resulting into Kuroo sliding down the cold pavement.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to." A man with such soft voice said before helping Kuroo stand up. Bokuto helped the man, and placed Kuroo's arms over his neck. His best friend's head hung low, his footing almost letting him to slide down again if only Bokuto hasn't supported his body.

"No, uhm. My friend got really drunk so yeah." Bokuto wanted to rub his eyes. Is he seeing an illusion? Probably yes, since the alcohol is also wearing down on him. But fuck, Bokuto wanted to slap Kuroo so bad that he would become sober just to see this person in front of them.

"Do you want me to call a cab for you guys? Because you seem like you really need it." The man infront of them said before calling a passing cab.

"T-Thank you." Bokuto wanted to jawdrop so bad because what the fuck Kuroo will fucking regret this when he wakes up. He opened the cab door before putting Kuroo in. He faces the man wide eye, and his mouth opened and closed, totally loss for words.

"Are you gonna come around tomorrow?" Bokuto said in an instant. It was at that moment he wanted to facepalm so bad because he is such a fucking idiot. I hope this boy doesn't get weirded out.

The man let out a chuckle. "It...depends though. If practices will finish soon...I love this place so maybe I'll make time for it."

Bokuto nodded. "So uhm..We'll kinda expect you tomorrow?? I'm so sorry please don't get weirded out." He added.

The man nodded. "I'll come by a around 5:00? I do hope so. I miss this place. Take care on the way home." Bokuto nodded before saying something else, and his thanks before getting inside the cab.

"Goddamnit Kuroo, you will fucking regret this so bad." 

-

_**Thursday, West Soul Bar, 4:58 PM.** _

"Kill me already bro. I do not deserve to live after what I heard today," Kuroo said, his face burrowed on his arms. They were seated 2 tables away from the karaoke, and iced tea was served in front of them.

Kuroo woke up with blatantly almost to no memories of what happened last night. What he could muster up there was a tall, looming figure above him when he fell, and then suddenly he is already inside the cab and then he woke up on his bed.

Then when Bokuto came around 11 am and spilled the goddamn fucking tea to him, he was left regretting every single fucking second of his life drinking his ass off last night. 

He wanted to give himself a big slap on the face. Kuroo Tetsurou, you are one dumb fucker.

_**Thursday, West Soul Bar 4:59 PM** _

He could feel the uneasiness from Bokuto who is sat across him. But he doesn't care. Kuroo just let the chance of a lifetime pass by just because he is fucking drunk. 

He let out a stupid sound while muffling his face on his arms. "Kill me bro, oh my god. I swear to God I don't deserve to live. Bro, the cafe is yours. Marry Akaashi and have a good life. I will now leave this country and die." He dramatically said.

_**Thursday, West Soul Bar, 5:00 PM** _

He heard Bokuto made a weird sound. Did he got excited because he is going to leave the cafe in his hands? Because of free coffee? His best friend is gonna let him die? Screw him.

He still moped about the incident. He regrets every second of it. He wanted to die. The universe is playing with him, and its now proven.

"Bro..." Bokuto called, voiced laced with excitement.

"What?! You're just excited because the cafe will be yours. I'm not gonna do that anymore." Kuroo said. He said a bunch of numbers being punched into the karaoke. Mellow music filled his ears. This song. 

"Play this song on my funeral bro." Kuroo said, still not getting a reply from his friend.

The instrumental intro of the song played. Bokuto still made those weird noises. What the fuck?

"Bro, I swear to God, if you don't look uo right now..." Bokuto giddily said.

"What's the point?! I'm never gonna see him. Ever." Kuroo slammed his hand on the table, face down and burrowed on his arms.

_Wise men say_

_Only fools rush in_

_But I can't help_

_Falling in love with you_

Kuroo's body stiffened. Soft voice echoed throughout the bar, and he could feel goosebumps all over his body. Can it be...?

He raised his head, and seeing Bokuto grin and his eyebrows wiggle. Kuroo's mouth jaw dropped as he followed his best friends motion to look behind him. He could feel his heart hammering on his chest, pounding very hard. Happiness spreaded in his entire system as he turned around.

_Shall I stay_

_Would it be a sin_

When Akaashi said tall, Kuroo did not expect **_this_** tall. And those legs, he would die for it. When Akaashi said blond hair, Kuroo did not expect to see strands of golden locks glistening under the soft glow of the lights. When Akaashi said the man wore glasses, Kuroo did not expect to see honey brown eyes staring back at him soulfully, while singing.

_For I cant help_

_Falling in love with you_

And lastly, when Kuroo imagined this man would be beautiful, Kuroo did not expect that this man before him was outrageously gorgeous. He was completely mind blowned. He could almost see the stars and the whole universe in front of him. He never knew it could be this beautiful.

Kuroo stood up, his legs guided him all the way in front. His golden dream boy was stunned as he walked towards him. He stopped his tracks to completely admire the beauty the is beyond his sight.

"I'm sorry, but please do not be creeped out. May I ask for your name?" Kuroo said. He was surprised that his voice did not falter.

"Kei. Tsukishima Kei." 

"Kei." Kuroo loved how his name rolled off his tongue like magic. 

"I'm Kuroo Tetsurou, and I own a cafe 3 blocks away from here. I like cats and I do a little bit of volleyball too. I have always found tour voice enchanting, and now that I saw you at last, I am utterly stunned by how beautiful you are. Will you kindly go out with me for a date?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> kokyaku-sama = customer-sama
> 
> LMAOOOO KUROO IS SO FUCKING WORSE THAN BOKUTO CONFESSING AT AKAASHI
> 
> HOPE YOU LOVED THIS STORYYYY THOOOOO IM BACK FOR MORE LOVE LOTS ♡


End file.
